The Unexpected
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Life for oni's vary from one to the next. Life is always uneventful. As for one, his life only begins anew in a world where kittens and rainbows start to invade his life. Is he really up for the change? ShutenDou/DouShuten. Starring: Fudo-Kid, Lord Enma and Jaou Kaira!


Uneventful. Ever so painfully uneventful. His life has become the epitome of boredom and melancholy he doesn't even know where to begin.

Shutendoji sits a top a rather successful Oden stand, combined the cheapest Sake sold while drawing a circle into the wood with his claw. He sits criss crossed like a pouting toddler who didn't get a cookie after asking for it. The gentle cool breeze of Autumn snakes and swirls into his large luxurious red mane, his grey feet shivering.

Life for this yokai has come down to a spiral like his priorities had shrunk altogether and gone down the toilet. The journey on finding his Oni Princess was filled with plenty of regret, frustration and a lot of agonizing defeat.

His painful adventure to find Shuka had come to an end, and he would gladly destroy anyone for her even if it didn't mean it was by her orders. The hopes of being the strongest and valiant servant for her were dashed when she ordered him to cease his malicious plans. To rule the Yokai World with the original successor would have made him a glee filled yokai.

Alas, his dreams have come to a standstill, making him become a wandering Yokai throughout the empty but not lonely evenings of the city.

He scratches his hair with a free claw, slow then fast like he acquired fleas from the giant tree the Oden merchant was under. Not even food would help him succumb to the unmotivated nights he's been experiencing. With Douketsu he had someone to boss around and wreak mayhem if he pleased. Never dubbing him a friend, just a very loyal servant who's done any and everything with him.

Up until now though. Douketsu tried to make himself busy by becoming another member to the Yokai Detective Team. Fudo-Kid was heavily against it due to the history with them and Touma, as he doesn't want another soul coming near his big brother ever again.

Without Shutendoji however to always ministrate what to say or do, his company is… surprisingly pleasant. From an Oni tribe, he proved to be compliant with everything they wanted him to do. Clean the inside and outside of the shack, become a night guard while they slept. They meaning Komasan, Jibanyan, Fudo-Kid, Jibawhis and Micchy… to whom Douketsu outright despises from time to time.

He's big, he's strong, he's got rabbit fur for hair. Jibawhis had jumped into his red locks without him knowing, finding an excellent napping area for him to nestle in. Fudo-Chan saw this as an opportunity to follow his friend and was hooked.

The blue oni wouldn't mind so much if they didn't leave it in shambles and messy parts from top to bottom. Still if it meant making… he couldn't vomit without saying it, making friends then so be it.

Shuten misses the times he would take Douketsu out with him on Sake runs or late night shenanigans that didn't involve humans getting too hurt or killed. They would fly through the night, letting the wind tickle their skin and watch down below for prey. There were plenty of them too.

Stop Lights were malfunctioning due to one of the two pressing a fist against the walk button.

Followed some random man home and threw some trash around behind in his wake to make him run.

"Everybody!" Shuten shouted to Douketsu as he made him raise his arms high into the air. Both of their hands glimmered bright purple as they clapped hard in a harmonious manner, causing the cars to go into panic mode and streetlights to flicker.

Douketsu had the bright idea of collecting cockroaches. Well collecting would be an understatement. Shutendoji lured them with the help of cow manure from the flower shop over in Sparkopolis. As he never thought his plans through, he missed the big shop over by Natsume's grandparents home.

They contained them in a 10 gallon water jug, and threw them over at a banquet of the new Art History Museum. All the rich people screamed and hurried and panicked like it was the end of the world.

Roaches of many sizes crawled and skittered into people's clothes, on various paintings making the paint become frazzled. All the insects in the world is food, it isn't their fault they spread disease… was Douketsu's mindset. They were some of the best at surviving ANYTHING, he even keeps one as a pet.

All the fright and hysteria fueled them both, filling them with ecstasy. Some might say they burned off a lot of energy that night. At least burn some trees in a forest.

The starlights do little to ease the growing uneventful future his mind is picturing. They reminded him of all the fantasies he had about meeting Shuka after the dreaded years of waiting. Of the places he'd wanted to take her: Paris and the Eiffel Tower to throw down rocks at unsuspecting civilians automobiles.

To fly across New York at mach speed and watch all the beautiful cities and their glorious lights dance, create the largest surreal apple and drop it near the Statue of Liberty and give her a snack. Go to Sydney and wow here with his skills of turning the Opera Theater upside down on its tip.

Natsume proved to be the strongest opponent he'd ever come across. A thorn in his side, but he was always unwilling to lay one disgusting nail onto her clean and pure skin. Not like he wanted to have Natsume around for the soul purpose of Shuka… Even if he did, his will would do whatever her binding commands went.

Shutendoji finds himself… homeless in a sense. A job supposed to be done right is now out the window, Douketsu wants to build his character from that of a mindless follower to a heartful yokai like Jibanyan and Komasan were. Benevolent. Natsume was glad about the behavior change but Akinori still finds it suspicious.

"This blows." He admits to nothing. Shuten stretches his body out into the air, wanting his bones to pop like he made most do whenever he fought. His abilities excel anything his enemies were able to do like his stealth and betrayals. His strong toes crack loudly along with his fingers.

An unearthly cry comes from his abdomen.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, god-dammit." Time to steal his next helping of food and sake. Shuten tries to get up onto his elbows but realizes he's stuck. He forcefully tries to get up, but his hair becomes stuck under him in the process. Amongst his life of doing nothing good for anyone or even for himself in particular, things get overwhelming especially if it involves his living situation.

Douketsu was always the one to groom him of every single little thing on his person: hair, nails, body posture, sleeping habits. A tiny hole of regret tells him he probably shouldn't have left Dou back at the lame agency.

Shuten groans while rolling onto his six pack stomach, which is now on the verge of hiding behind belly fat. He was losing his lifestyle and quick.

A purple bright haze engulfed his arms, he grunts to himself. Shuten elongates his arms, forming them into noodles. Not so much noodles, they were still buff much to his pleasure.

'Now what should I get…?' He thinks to himself, letting his arms wobble and wiggle their way down behind the backboards of the shop, his hands shaking so that they can be the best ninjas possible.

"You can't believe how many hours I pulled today at work!" A worker from an office job states, taking a long chug from his glass of Sake. He sits on the end from his 3 buddies, a construction worker, a photographer and a dancer. 2 were slurping on some noodles, the other eating his egg in silence.

The Oden chef continues flipping some items in the oil bath, seeing the golden brown color and he's satisfied. He goes to chopping vegetables, with utter ease they were sliced and diced down to bits and put into white rice. A belch escapes from the construction worker and he gives them a pardon.

'Don't mind, don't mind.' they shake it off. He blushes slightly, thinking he's in the best place possible without someone yelling at him about his manners or hygiene.

"How is your daughter?" The photographer asks, attempting to scarf down a whole bread roll, drinking the tomato soup he ordered with it. The specialties weren't the only thing some Oden shops give out, the homemade classics bring people back to their nostalgia so they have something to look forward too.

The man with the green hardhat answered him, "She's growing like a big girl every day."

*SNAP* Some random rustling was heard from behind the Oden chef. He looks behind himself, watching for any signs of rats. The trap looked like it had been dragged a skid mark appearing on the ground.

Must have been a raccoon. Shutendoji on the top sucks at his mangled fingers, tears on the verge of breaking through his eyes. He wasn't expecting this, he'd NEVER expect something like this. Humans in his mind (aside from the detective team) are so simple and dim witted, he didn't think the chef would leave such a thing out here.

They were outside too, wouldn't he need to put that near his merchandise when he wasn't using them?

No matter. Humans were not going to make a fool out of him. Shuten hears the mention of the daughter, listening more. The girl had only turned 7 and was going to start 1st grade in the Autumn.

He drags his fingers, carefully trying to find a random plate of morsels. He didn't dip his hand like before, making his hands like little dogs trying to scoop out its prey. The nails click on the walls, going ignored by the patrons and chef. Sliding down, gently looking for maybe a random piece of chicken or cooked egg.

His left hand was doing that, his right hand however.

The feel was round like the neck of a ladle. A couple of tugs and he was sure it had something heavy in the middle. 'I'm getting noodles tonight!' The tall Oni applauded himself for finding such a delicacy. Shuten doesn't take the ladle, as his fast arms would get the noodles without receiving a single burn.

The palm stretches out an- ZAPZAPZAPZPAPZPAPZPAZAP ZIPPITY-ZAP BAM.

"FUCKING SHIT!" The redhead screams, pulling his hand back up. It was fried and extremely well done, much to his dismay. He shakes it off in an attempt to heal the scathed limb, even tossing his whole arm out into the lake in front to cool it down.

Cold would always be the best over hot, Douketsu once told him. He agreed with him on that, feeling the sensitivity on his claws simmer and cool from the icy lake.

He reels his arm back in, seeing pink and red marks in the form of squares lining his palm. An insect was lodged into his index fingers' nail. The oni moans his disgust, vomit on the verge of reaching his throat. A flick of the fingers and the dead bug was sent flying out into the bushes. This was getting him nowhere and fast.

Midnight is just around the corner and he needs food to go with his Sake or else he wouldn't be called a Shutendoji. What would Thurston say to him if he didn't do his nighty duties? This wasn't going to phase him now. Things were different but Shuten does everything in his power to get back up on his feet.

Wood creaks from behind him. His sharp insight tells him it wasn't an enemy, far too easy to even fight him in pure moonlight. An eye begins to burn red, ready to annihilate whatever thing is about to spoil his calm… uneventful evening. A ladder hits the back, stunning him a little. 'Just one heat ray and they'll be-'

It was the Oden chef. His 7 feet body was frozen on the top of the little shop, his own instincts ready to make the dude drop.

"Might as well leave this here for the raccoons. Nice creatures." He said without coughing and hacking phlegm. Shuten continued to hold his attack due to his eyes being covered in the red fire. Maybe one casualty would make him feel better about his life? One more to ignite the inner fury he has yet to-

Oh who was he kidding. He flips his head backwards to the sky and sends a flare to explode in a cloud. The gray oni grunts in frustration and breathes in a couple. Claws come to his face and rub out the face, neck beginning to shake back and forth. They were brought down slowly, cracking his knuckles.

Will he cry? Probably not. Maybe if he was at the mercy of Shuka and/or was given the order go cry then yes.

He looks at the plate in front of him. It wasn't exactly what he served to the rest of the customers… At least not the kind of meat he was supposed to serve. The hinting aroma glinted into Shutendoji's nose, drool starting to appear on his mouth.

Steak. A big one at that, piping steaming hot. With a side of juicy carrots and broccoli and mashed potatoes. The plate looked like it was meant to serve horderves, like the entire platter. A gravy boat on the side and a clean slice of red velvet cake. Now Shutendoji was no neanderthal even as a dangerous and threatening Oni, he had table manners.

By the looks of it, no utensils are present.

Nothing like eating the old fashioned way. But before he does, he needs one more thing. Deciding to do this one more, one last agonizing time, the same purple haze engulfs his left arm to begin similar little conquest. Without the Sake, he'd be ruined for the night, maybe for life if his ancestors found out. Very gently, without grabbing anything out of the blue he snakes his way down again making the hand crawl like a makeshift tarantula.

Avoiding utter danger from traps, he slithers behind the Oden chef feeling some stepping stones under his brisk touch. They were ice cold. It ends up finding a bottle. In his mind bubble, out comes out a face of pure bliss, all cutesy one that he'd never utter outside of his brain.

The bottle was in a box with others, and he seamlessly takes it out, hushed like a mouse. At least he hoped that was the right one.

* * *

"Whisper, come over here!" The pointy haired butler hovered his way towards Micchy, always happy to help. For the time being if it didn't involve anything other than his Yokai Brethren and information. The two had taken themselves outside of the agency home, letting Jibanyan and Komasan rest quietly.

Komasan wrapped his frame around Jibanyan's like a boa, and his constant licking to his friends face and head was more good news for Jibanyan to settle down with him for the night. Only if Komasan would stay away from his chocolate. Belly scratches into the night and out like a light they went.

Jibawhis and Fudo-Kid stayed outside with the aforementioned bodyguards of Natsume, both attempting to count the stars and drink late night lemonade.

"What do you need help with, Whissu`!" His toothy smile glimmered, an arm up to his chest.

Micchy rolled his eyes and shakes his head, "Do you know all the cities and regions of Africa?" At this Whisper laughs maniacally like he'd just found his true calling. He gives the tongue man a thumbs up, swirling in the air and passing through the window of the agency. Fudo-Kid spots the big dipper, pointing at it with his straw.

"I can even make out the hidden line, nyawhissu!" The white haired boy nodded vigorously, attempting to see if any other shapes are out there. "He won't be of any help, nyawhissu~! He doesn't even remember the origin of Fubukihime!" Several sweatdrops appear on Micchy's head.

Attempting to help Akinori with half of his homework was a noble deed, but it would have made more sense to have the boy present and trying with him. Not like he had a textbook in his backpack to leave behind, but he had no access to other books on Geography.

Douketsu shuffles around with his broom, trying to obtain what the people called 'Dust Bunnies.' He's seen and heard of many species of rabbits but never one of this nature. Not matter how much dust or dirt he brings no animals appear.

Normally he'd get angry about this, but to him he sees animals as the smallest of creatures that bring no value. He even learned from Akinori (who he now calls piggy but not to his face.) about bug catching hobbies and what rewards he could be granted. But this was not a part of it, as bunnies are not insects.

"Mark my words, I will FIND YOU DUST BUNNIES!" He shouts, looking to and fro in bushes for the nonexistent animal.

Micchy continues to see the blank map of the continent, still in utter disbelief of what goes where. The list may have helped but drawing them too? What kind of outrage were these teachers doing to the kids?

A familiar shadow appears and he looks up to see Whisper with his snazzy Yo-Pad. He wiggles his tail before outright jumping into the cool air and nose diving into the ground.

"JUST HAND OVER THE-" With a thud, Whisper face plants the ground and his claws wriggle in agony. The pad is sent flying in the other direction into a large rock. That too hit it with screen on rock contact.

The butler materializes to his pad, inspecting it for any potential damage. Luckily, the screen protector he placed on it seemed to work wonders. Hew turns the screen on and off to make sure it works. Face recognition functions like a charm, home screen button in great shape. He nods, before floating back to his icky-licky friend.

"Allow me to show you a video of memorization! Please don't haste to thank me later!" His diligent claws tippity tap the screen before he clicks on the video he was looking for. He hands the pad to Micchy.

The 'strong' yokai moves the device from right to left, thoroughly examining what the screen is supposed to be. A couple of pixels and thin hairline fractures appear to his eyeball and he knows the thing is broken.

Leave it to Whisper to not notice anything wrong unless it blows up or gets set on fire.

Usually the latter would be because Fudo-kun kept wanting to continue his journey in Minecraft, but battled Whisper for it. He didn't care nor bothered to think about battery life, he just wanted his animals in a safe space from the zombies.

A tooth appears near his boot, signaling Whisper might just be crying at the pain in the bathroom. Eerie giggles fills his ears. He calls it.

The video begins to play and out comes a black and white cat with a graduation cap on, holding a long stick. 'Goddammit.' he thought to himself, not wanting to watch an entire 2 minute long video about the ENTIRETY of nations. He skips all the way to the end, looking at the nations and its various assembled countries.

"Finally." he breathes out, making the shapes with his mechanical pencil. His eyeball hurt and he just wanted to rest. Aside from the younger yokai around him he was surrounded by idiots. Douketsu maybe, but he knows not to get on his bad side.

Not even halfway into finishing the top half of Africa, "Hey, after you're finished can I play a song?" Micchy is spooked, slamming a couple of grey holes into the paper.

Douketsu looms over him, wanting to have a turn at the device. "Y-Yes." The tall blue oni makes a yes gesture with his arm, already thinking of music to put on and give the night some beautiful sound. But what song would he need? Maybe something romantic? Or dark and gloomy?

"Jiba-senpai, what should we eat for tomorrow's meals…?" His words melt away when he sees his master floating up and down in the air, asleep with no cares in the world. That was Jibanyan's purpose for most of his afterlife with Keita so it must be genetic.

Fudo takes hold of his friend, walking towards Douketsu's direction. The taller of the two didn't mind just so long as his spike-toed shoes didn't poke him from out of the blue. He leans down and lets Fudo hop right in, nestling into the warmth and fluff like a makeshift cloud. To get mad at them for this would be childish so Douketsu brushed it off.

Where was he… Oh yes. Somebody To Lean On? No. The Spongebob theme song? A top favorite but not at this time. Maybe Space Jam?

His mouth uttered the words from a familiar song however and he'll stick with it.

"_Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight!" _He uses the tip of the broom as his microphone. From afar Micchy wants to throw a shoe at him because that song is outdated but he'll be DAMNED if he didn't sing along with Douketsu.

'No, no. No.' Micchy scolds to himself to get back to outlining the nations. The bright colors and names were getting a little fast for him to keep up with and Whisper never told him if there was a slow motion option on Yo-Tube.

Even as a friend, Micchy feels he gets taken advantage of. His skills aren't that marvelous on the battlefield he can understand that. To be made a lackey for school? That was going to be the last straw. He'll put his foot down and talk to Akinori first thing in the morning about this, even if he'll be late for class.

He nods his odd head, thinking of the first thing to say at the priest in training.

The pencil in his hand is waved at the screen like the boy was there. 'Akinori! You need to learn something about responsibilit-!" A shadow from afar catches his eyes. At least he thinks it's far off into the forest. Micchy doesn't blink and the being teleports extremely close to his face, eyes becoming red with fury.

"AH-AH! P-PLEASE D-D-D-D-DON'T TAKE ME!" Micchy jumps from the stump letting the assignment fly into the air. His pencil flew out into a nearby flower bed, sticking up with led pointed straight into the air.

So much for being a tough bodyguard. The figure beckons to him close, like a whisper was going to leave it's gaseous shape. In an instant it scurries away. Micchy cowers in fear, already waiting for the big finish to come upon him.

Whisper hovers over him with tea in his hands, "What's got you scared like a little girl, huh?" Anger mixed itself with fear as he hears that familiar voice. The darkened butler places the tea-set down to aide his pathetic friend, until he was yanked. His tail was harshly grabbed and he finds the ground, a foot on his back.

"YOU DO THIS BY YOURSELF IN THE DARK AND TELL ME!" Micchy viciously stretches the top and bottom half of his body.

"_She will never turn her back on her friends! She will always be there to defend! She is the one on whom we can depend she is the one named Sailorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~!" _He was having fun with it, pointing at the moon from time to time. On that last word, the dark entity appears in front of him.

Douketsu's vibrant attitude and overall positive rhythm from the song was disturbed, his face contorting into shock.

"M-Master!? What are you doing!? When did you get here? **Did you hear any of that?**" The blue one stammers, dropping the broom on the stoney ground. The eyes on the being squint, flashing some shades of red and purple, before materializing into the shape of his said master.

"DouKEtSUuUUUUuUuu." Shutendoji appears to them, his body now in its original hunk form. However, a terrible odor invaded his entire upper body. It was very strong and could make the toughest of people cry from it. The way he was speaking, he probably got bad from it too.

The crazy red haired Oni in front of him slurred his name so casually, his body rocking back and forth.

"BuDDy, I m-m-MIssEd y-yoU." Drool spilled from his mouth as his face was burning with an unintentional blush. Douketsu began to panic.

Micchy sees the enemy from his spot and drags Whisper with him to… well be a part of the crowd. Shutendoji continues his baffling giggling, a sure way he was intoxicated. Dou takes him by the arm over towards an outdoor picnic table attempting to make him sit down.

Shuten merely continued to laugh, putting all of his weight down on his lackey.

On one of his claws was his original bowl he drank Sake out of. It was on the verge of falling and shattering into pieces, until Whisper takes it. He inspects it, "Hmmmmm Pure Silver. Signature of his name-" A similar stench came out from the inside.

Whisper clutched his nose at the strength. Douketsu took it from him, "Master-"

Two fingers hushed his lips. Douketsu's eyes looked into Shuten's, an odd stare among them. "Please Douketsu. Call me… Doji." He seductively says with a whisper. A blush faintly appears on Douketsu's face, making him cough to remove any awkwardness.

"What did you drink out of this?" He says wafting the smell towards his own vile nostrils.

"Y-Y-YoUU KnOwww Doukie-baby." The termed nickname becomes engraved into the memories of Micchy and Whisper. Both might use this as blackmail to get him to do embarrassing acts later.

Fudo and Jibawhis shuffled out of their nesting place, trying to learn about who's in trouble.

Douketsu doesn't know what Shutendoji is dragging on, if he himself knew then he'd know but here he is.

In Shuten's belt they find a large and funny looking glass bottle, just 1/16th of its contents were at the bottom. Douketsu takes it, whiffing the contents. "Could this be…" He was cut off, with Micchy taking the bottle in his hands.

"Vodka." Dou's neck turns around 180 degrees his face changing to one of utter shock.

"Y… You can't be serious? Maste- I mean, Doji-San can't hold down liquor, Sake is the only thing he can down without getting drunk quickly!" He sweats nervously. Shuten attempts to walk away towards the inside of the little home. The numerous stumbles he takes, a foot kicking the ground in as he almost falls face first.

A front flip without stinking the landing and he hits the door hard. Whisper, now frightened goes over to the window to make sure the sleeping beasts are still slumbering.

Jibanyan was splayed over Komasan's stomach, kicking in his sleep. He'd be their meal if they were roused.

"WhY DId-DidDDN't DoOOOR OPeN?" The drunk oni stabs his elbows to the ground for good leverage. The wavy movements going on in his brain wouldn't leave him alone, his judgement long gone.

Douketsu goes over to his master, lifts him up and makes him sit down on his ass.

"I'll admit even as enemies he has the balls to drink all of this. Wonder what he was doing that made him do this?" Micchy says, on the verge of throwing out the rest of the alcohol. It all leaves the bottle without much haste.

The glass bottle is thrown away to a trash can, an unseen explosion heard.

"Nyawhis, keep it down I'm trying to catch my beauty sleep~!" Fudo kid pops his head out, with Jibawhis hovering around the mane.

"CHilDrEn!" Everyone's eyes went back to Shuten, the so called mumbling turning out to be a statement. Whisper shifts an eyebrow and scratches his chin, unsure what the grobbling Oni is about to spew.

"C-Come again, Doji-san?" Dou places the back of a hand onto his forehead, unsure if that much alcohol even caused fevers. Then again strength of any alcohol varies. It was hot but not to the point it could melt steel.

"I-I ca-cahhaahan't *BELCH* sTANd thEM. AlwAYS R-RuiNIng my p-laNS." An imaginary red line hit Dou's mind, the realization hitting him like bricks.

Besides himself, he forgot how prideful Shuten was. Among his entire life aside from the ever strict style his inner instincts always made him be a feral kind of oni. Never to stick with the rules, never to ask for help if he'd need it. He was his own badass in every sense of the word, he's proved that for hundreds of years!

And when FINALLY a goal is set for him to rule the world and with a potential leader not among himself, it gets ruined. Killing was never an option for him, he'd prefer watching his enemies grovel in pain and misery before taking action to destroy them once and for all.

How was he supposed to know mere children could harness such atrocious power but use it for the better sake of yokai and humanity both?

Maybe one he could handle, but three and the Princess included was far out of his playing field.

Natsume's overall personality stuck well with Shuka and being the good order following oni for the princess just this one time, he was told to cease and desist all plans of world domination.

"B-bBut thEY're JUsT so CutEE aND StttRoNG. ShUKA… I'M SoRRy." Even when drunk, the reality of his life began to kick in. He looks up to the sky in defeat, letting acidic black tears fall from his eyes to stain his face becoming darker.

Micchy, who's new to seeing someone become a sobbing mess and drunk elbowed Whisper, trying to ask him what they should do aside from leave him to cry a river in the park. The sharp elbow nudged at Whisper's back, who was in the middle of searching videos on how to calm a drunk yokai. The action made him curl his arms in shock, making him drop his yokai pad once more.

Fudo-kid sweat drops at them, realizing this situation is becoming boring. He's too relaxed and warm to get out however. Douketsu, seeing as pathetic as it is amusing in his eyes to see such a thing happen to his former Master, sits down with him and places a giant hand to his fellow oni's shoulder.

Shuten looked back down, the camaraderie making go uneasy to just limp.

"You-... We have to move on Doji-San. I'll stick by you wherever you want me to go." His voice becoming tender, squeezing the shoulder blade. Shuten makes a cringed face like that of a child again. Seeing (well feeling) like nothing's going to get any better unless he makes things get better, he leans into Douketsu.

His face becomes hot once more, "I-I have no idea why I don't listen to you as much as before." That similar seduction and praise ran shockwaves through Dou's backside, the hot breath from Shuten making him flustered.

"W-Well… You always took matter into your own hands, Doji." He says, trying not to give in to such advances.

The charcoal oni looks up at him through stinging, wet and redder eyes. Douketsu feels the background materialize behind him into a pink like haze. Of all times to become enamored, it had to be when his friend is drunk.

Shuten, like a hungry tiger about to pounce on a meal jumped into Dou's lap embracing his big, tough shoulders. The blue Oni was sure it'd be a bad idea, but considering he's learning from Natsume and her friends, it would be the best thing to do. He gently brings his arms around Shuten's waist, embracing him as well.

"Tell me you'll never leave my side, **Douky-Chan**?" More shivers, and now a stinging sensation all around his face. He'd say it, but he wasn't sure if he'd admit it to the yokai in front of them.

Whisper fed his son's popcorn in bags, Micchy just watches in humility as someone around here finally found someone to love.

Jibawhis takes out a melted butter dispenser, not feeling his popcorn is at its tangiest point of butter. He motions to Fudo-kid for some but was turned down. He'd said buttery foods always made him feel groggy and a little sick, but he always stuck with chocolate if and when he'd eaten a meal.

"We just need the climax, Nyawhis~!" He licks his butter covered paws.

Douketsu, feeling unnerved but not entirely out of the loop with Shuten's overall behavior, consoled him even further. The crickets and frogs in the background made it seem like this moment was going to be the most iconic of his life.

He could of sworn Shutendoji was about to give him a light hickey, his face snuggling close to his neck. The shorter male had the teeth like that of a grizzly bears and Douketsu knew better than to make him angry or even tempt him to bite for no reason. He hoped his body will stay in one piece.

'_Hmi HMhm hm hm hmhhmhm.'_

Dou's eyes darted left and right, knowing full well the question he was going to ask would inevitably be his downfall later.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" It's genuine, as his monster truck hands tend to his hair. Soft casual strokes, some fingers massaging the scalp.

His groaning surprised Douketsu, the sudden shaking from the alcohol most likely subsiding. Maybe.

The spiky oni lifts his head and reveals his crimson eyes to his… overall companion. The juane circles of Douketsu shimmered too from the moonlight, as Jibawhis was gagging on the romance. His master brings his own claw to caress his face, Dou's mouth slowly opening in surprise.

Another claw takes a hold of the one massaging Shuten's scalp.

"I said: **I want to become pregnant with your child, Douketsu." **His inner being screeched 10 times that of a banshee could ever utter. He was in shock, disgust, total disbelief. An overall disgrace to the term of compassion he just wanted to give.

All four of the yokai amongst these elite oni gasped, taken aback with a couple of steps.

"_What's that?" _Micchy, Jibawhis and Fudo-kid ask in silent unison to Whisper. The white butler wanted to vomit from hearing the words, let alone describe such a thing to these three-

Doesn't Micchy know anything himself?

A fiery belch erupted from Shuten, blue flames encircling Douketsu's face and fluttered out into the cool evening air. It was loud. A little too loud, the birds in the trees flapped their wings hard escaping the potential danger.

Whispers own face blushed very hard, as it melts a little. "What's wrong with the flying cloud? Wait, Whisper-san! What does pregnant mean!?" Fudo-kid chases him into the house, demanding to know what that means.

Jibawhis scratches at his nose, beginning to yawn loudly and going back to join his cat father with Komasan's cuddle pile.

Shuten squeezes Douketsu's cheeks, awaiting a response and wonders if he's actually sitting in a chair made of rubber. The stench of Vodka continues to invade everyone's nostrils with Douketsu beginning to get tears flowing from his eyes. He doesn't know if it's from that or the question.

His master leans in one last time, mouth agape and the soft, hush snores filled the air. Meticulously, he uses his hair like a brush to get back the green tears that caused tiny explosions if hit anywhere else aside from his skin.

Micchy stands in front of them, scratching his head and sickened at the question not directed towards him.

"I-I… I think I'll have a talk with him in the morning." Douketsu concludes, beginning to levitate from the ground with little whispers carrying them up. The one eyed yokai tugs at his free hand, the other not willing to let go of Shutens.

"If you ever need support for anything… I… we're always here."

Douketsu doubts such weaklings like them could help him and his master in such a bizarre lifestyle but secretly he appreciates it. He nods his thanks, the question and anxiety building and swoshing inside his stomach like a witches brew about to tip over.

His master has feelings for him?


End file.
